


18:35

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Mari is very excited about the engagement, and Yuuri starts to feel the results of people knowing and Victor is along for the ride. (Takes place during episode 10)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is written in a different style than I normally use. 
> 
> It takes place just around the time of the dinner they all attend in episode 10. 
> 
> If you like this fic, be sure to check out my other Victuuri fic.
> 
> As always, if you liked it even just a little bit, please leave kudos, I would really appreciate it!

_ 13:30 Mari to Hiroko:  _ Hi!!! Barcelona is gorgeous and there are some amazing sites. We haven’t gotten to see them all yet.

_ 13:33 Hiroko to Mari:  _ I’m glad you’re enjoying it! I wish we could be there to support Yuuri! Wish him luck from us!

_ 13:38 Mari to Hiroko:  _ Text him yourself!

_ 14:00 Mari to Yuuko:  _ Shopping is amazing here! You’ll wish you had come! : )

_ 14:15 Yuuko to Mari:  _ Don’t rub it in! You know I wish I could have gone! But the triplets would have wanted to come as well.

_ 14:17 Mari to Yuuko:  _ I’ll make sure to take lots of pictures for you. Minako says hi.

_ 14: 18 Yuuko to Mari:  _ I’ll be awaiting those pictures!

 

 

_ 18:00 Mari to Hiroko, Yuuko:  _ We’re witnessing Yurio eating with Otabek!!!!!!!!!!

_ 18:03 Yuuko to Mari, Hiroko:  _ REALLY?!?!??!

_ 18:15 Mari to Yuuko, Hiroko:  _ We’re all out to dinner together! We got Yuuri to invite all the skaters – aside from JJ. They’re all sooooooo!!!

_ 18:35 Mari to Hiroko, Yuuko:  _ YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!!!!!

[Image Attached]

_ 18:38 Yuuko to Mari, Hiroko, Yuuko:  _ ??????!??!?!

_ 18:38 Hiroko to Mari, Yuuko,:  _ What is it?

_ 18:49 Mari to Hiroko, Yuuko,:  _ someone has gone and gotten himself engaged.

_ 18:50 Yuuko to Hiroko, Mari:  _ NO WAY. You’re lying!!!

_ 18:42 Mari to Hiroko, Yuuko:  _ proof is right here!

[Image Attached]

_ 18: 44 Yuuko to Mari, Hiroko:  _ Minami is going to be devastated.

 

 

 

Yuuri’s phone begins to vibrate in his pocket during the walk back. When he takes it out, Yuuko’s name is displayed on the screen, and he frowns as he clicks the answer button.

“Yuuko?”

“Was Mari joking?” Yuuko is breathless...with excitement? 

“…joking? Yuuko, what’s wrong?”

“Look at your texts! I’m sending you something.”

Yuuri pulls his phone away from his ear for a moment when he hears the  _ blip  _ of an incoming message. He opens it and all he can say is, “Oh.”

“Is it true???” Yuuko’s voice is blasting from the speaker.

Yuuri tentatively puts the phone back to his ear. “It’s not what you think--!”

Phichit takes the phone from Yuuri’s hand. “They’re just  _ engaged  _ apparently _. _ ”

Yuuri can only hear half the conversation, but it looks like Phichit has calmed Yuuko’s outburst.

Mari is steadfastly looking down at her phone and ignoring everyone around her.

At some point, Yuuko hands the phone over to Hiroko, and Yuuri talks to her quietly for a moment. He doesn’t issue any apologies, or make any excuses, but when he hangs up, Yuuri feels as if something has changed.

Victor takes his free hand and squeezes it. “Was everything good there?”

“My sister is texting them updates on tonight…so I had to explain.”

Victor lets out a brief hum beneath his breath, but doesn’t say anything else. The chill winter wind sends the group hustling into the hotel. In the lobby, quick goodnights are given as they all head back to their respective rooms.

In their room, Victor and Yuuri quietly get ready for bed, the exhaustion of shopping settling in. As Yuuri falls asleep, he can’t help but gaze at the gold ring on his finger. He touches it gently and its warmth reminds him of Victor’s love.

 

 

 

Minami watches as the skaters enter the rink, and when he sees Yuuri, he grins and his face flushes pink in his excitement at seeing his idol. Then he narrows his eyes at the screen. “Is…Yuuri wearing a ring?” The image pans to Victor, who is waving his (ungloved) hand at the fans screaming in the stands.“Victor has one too…” Minami says forlornly as he comes to the correct conclusion.

Yuuko and Hiroko pat his shoulders, but a moment later Minami perks up a bit. “But maybe it’ll help him win today!”

The first strains of the announcer’s voice comes through the TV speakers: “…Grand Prix…!” The people in the room collectively turn back to the television set as the Men’s Short Program officially begins, their hopes riding on one Katsuki Yuuri. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, if you liked it please leave kudos! I look forward to bringing you more fic!


End file.
